


Home

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s thoughts on beaches and home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

As Jack lay on the beach on the Welsh coast he couldn’t help but think of the beach that he grew up on. Many believed it to be an idyllic life, living or growing up on a beach, it wasn’t necessarily the case, especially when under constant threat of invasion. He let an involuntary sigh at the thought of his home in the Boeshane Peninsular, until the invasion he’d been happy there, and he’d never really had a home since, until now that is. It wasn’t so much that he was back at a beach, he’d been to many over the years and not felt like this, rather it was the Welshman that was curled into his side asleep in the sand. Home wasn’t a place for him anymore, it was a person, to him Ianto was home.


End file.
